1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for the production of stacked, etched metal foils useful as component elements such as in fluid plates and nozzle plates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common to construct component elements having a complicated shape or configuration, such as fluid plates and nozzle plates, by the use of stacked, etched patterned foils. First, a plurality of mats containing a group of patterned foils are produced by means of etching. After examination, certain of the foils are marked as scrap at which point the desired patterned foils are cut free from the mat. The foils which are determined to be acceptable are stacked to form a component element by use of a stacking device. All foils are provided with alignment holes or cuts. These holes permit precise registration of the patterned foils in stacks on the stacker since the stacker carries alignment pins which engage the alignment holes. The group of foils contained in the mat consist of similar patterned foils. It is unavoidable, however, for some of the foils to deviate from the ideal pattern, such deviations lying within a range of 10.sup.-3 mm. Errors of this type can result during exposure or may already be present in a film negative. Therefore, the individual patterned foils of different mats most nearly correspond to one another according to their respective positions in the mats.
The foil thickness of the patterned foils usually lies within the range of 2 to 5 .times. 10.sup.-2 mm. Copper or copper-beryllium is used as the foil material. In the case of thicker patterned foils from 5 .times. 10.sup.-2 mm. and greater, steel or similar materials are also employed. Very thin foils have the property of easily curling. When the foils are rolled, different stresses arise within the material which creates the possibility of curling. These aforementioned disadvantages result in difficult handling of the patterned foils while they are stacked for use as a component element.